The new and distinct variety of cherry hybrid tree of the present invention was bred by the inventors as a cross of Prunus cerasus cv. "Schattenmorelle" with Prunus canescens in Giessen, Germany. It has been successfully asexually propagated by softwood cuttings at the University of Giessen in Giessen, Germany, and has been observed to remain true to the description set forth herein. In one test planting in Kassel, Germany, 148/8 was chip-budded with a mean success of 72%.